


Sometimes You Just Gotta Fuck The Moth Man

by Even-Gayer-In-Slomo (EvenGayerInSlomo)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also I guess breeding kink, M/M, There's a little bit of body horror because Ryan's not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenGayerInSlomo/pseuds/Even-Gayer-In-Slomo
Summary: Michael heads into his local forest to try and take some pictures for a local Tin Foil Hat magazine. What he doesn’t expect to do is actually find something out there.





	Sometimes You Just Gotta Fuck The Moth Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Myan Week 2017 “First” day. “First time Michael accidentally finds an actual cryptid”. This isn’t meant to be taken too seriously, just some good old smut basically. Also this is my first ever fic so go easy on me haha.
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr with the same username, come hit me up :D

“Alright gentleman.” Michael sat down across from his friends in their shared living room. “I have a solution to our money problem.” He tossed his copy of  _Austinite Observer_  onto the coffee table between them. Gavin didn’t look up from his phone, while Jeremy only glanced at the front page of the magazine.

“You want us to go out into the woods.”

“Yeah.”

“Middle of the night.”

“No shit.”

“So we can watch you get fucked by, what, the chupacabra?”

“Fuck man yeah I’m -  _what_?”

Gavin and Jeremy both started laughing at Michael’s confused shout. When he realized that they were fucking with him and not asking actually going along with his plan, he huffed. Fucking idiots didn’t understand. Again. Typical.

“How many times do I need to explain this to you fuck heads?” Michael uncrossed his arms to pick up the  _Observer_. “All we need to get some quick cash is right in here.” He tossed the glossy magazine into Gavin’s face, completely ignoring his shout of protest. “This has all the info, if you learned how to read between the lines.”

Jeremy tugged the magazine off of Gavin’s face and flipped it open. “I’m reading every single line, Michael. All I’m seeing is an article titled “Ten Ways To Seduce Your Local Cryptid” dude. Like, I’m all for equal opportunity when it comes to fucking, but come on.”

“Is there an article about fucking a ghost?” Gavin asked.

“Let’s find out -”

“For fucks sake I hate you both,” Michael said, exasperated. “Read the blurb at the bottom you idiot.”

“With that kinda talk I’m tempted to just say no on principle,” Jeremy grumbled, but did as he was told. “Make money by sending in supernatural photos? Dude. None of us have anything like that.”

“I have a video of Dan shaving his back,” Gavin piped up, “That’s kind of scary.”

“We’re not sending in a fetish video of your boyfriend, Gavin,” Michael said. “You guys know about the forest behind the power plant?”

“The one with the toxic fish lake? Yeah, what about it?” Jeremy asked. “Everybody knows about the fish.”

“Yeah but, it’s probably super easy to find something weird out there, ya know? Or fake it anyway. Most of those photos are just lights reflecting off things in the dark. We take some pictures leading into the forest and, I don’t know, my phone has a strobe app. That can be put in a tree. Easy shit.” Michael stretched his arms over his head lazily. “We go in, come out maybe twenty minutes later, then we get loads of money.”

“Sounds fake but alright, Michael. But like, why do we need the money? We’re not behind on any payments right now,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Dan’s not my boyfriend,” Gavin pipes up, minutes late. They both ignored him.

“We don’t need it right now, yeah. But it’s always good to have some cash on the side for shit, ya know?” Michael answered.

Well if that’s the case, why can’t you just do it by yourself? Then you don’t have to split the money with us,” Jeremy said. Michael blinked.

“Shit, you’re right. Nevermind, this is all for me,” Michael exclaimed. “I’ll be back tonight, and I’ll send updates. See ya fuckers.” With that, he left.

Gavin looked up from his phone. “What even just happened?”

“Fuck if I know dude, I just knew I didn’t want to be out in the fucking forest like an idiot.”

“Fair.”

–

It’s not that Michael actually wanted to go out into the middle of the forest hours after the sun had set, he just. You know. Needed the cash real bad. Him and the guys were getting through bills and rent by the skin of their teeth, and seeing how accident prone all of them were it was just one false move before someone was knocked into debt from hospital bills. Michael was placing bets on it being Gavin, but he himself was starting to become a strong contender in the Dumb Injury Olympics.

Michael had only gotten the idea for the photography thing when he saw the magazine at the grocery store when he was grabbing his microwave burritos. He didn’t actually believe in any of the bullshit they wrote about, but if they wanted to pay him for some shitty blurry pictures labeled BigFoot Sighting, he wasn’t gonna question it. You know?

“I hope I don’t get fucking poison ivy out here,” he muttered to himself as he walked, carefully stepping over patches of grass that looked suspicious to him. Everything looked suspicious to him, actually, but he wasn’t sure if that was because of the rumors about the place or the fact that he spent about eighty percent of his time inside his apartment. The trees were scraggly and tall, the bases a dark black from what he assumed was prescribed burning during the summer months. Breathing the air felt like a chore, the humidity damp and disgusting. His flashlight phone ap illuminated the path in a small circle in front of him, everything else staying pitch black.

Suddenly the light was gone, engulfing him in the darkness. Michael bit back a yell, turning it into an annoyed grunt instead as he realizes that he’s getting a phone call. Who the fuck is calling him? He only knows like, five people.

“Hello?”

“Oh Michael!” Michael rubs tiredly at his temples. It’s Gavin. Great.

“What the fuck do you want, Gav? You know where I’m at right now,” Michael huffs. He throws a glance at his surroundings, irritated that yeah no, he still can’t see shit.

“I was just checking up on you, boi. It’s been a few hours,” Gavin replies. Michael can tell that the guy’s actually worried, so his anger drops a bit. Only slightly though, he’s still in the dark.

“Yeah, well, I can take care of myself Gavin. I’m fine. I’ll be home soon and -”

“What? Michael, I couldn’t hear any of that. What are you saying?”

“I said I’m -”

“Michael—–remy—you can’t—-home-” the phone goes silent. Michael looks down at the phone, confused. Ah, he’s on roam. Well, shit.

“Guess I’ll just die now,” he jokes weakly to himself. He turns his flashlight back on and takes a step forward.

Darkness overcame him seconds later.

–

Michael woke sluggishly with a groan as he buried his face harder into his soft pillow. God, he’d never slept so well before on that shitty futon. Everything was so warm and comfortable, his blanket had never felt that nice before. With a soft groan he stretched carefully, nuzzling more into the warmth.

Wait. He didn’t own a blanket like this. And his futon was painful as shit to lay on.

Michael opened his eyes, panicked. Fuck, he was still in the woods wasn’t he? He narrowed his eyes but startled as he realized he couldn’t see anything besides dark blurs. His glasses, they weren’t on his face. Shit. He tried to focus, to remember what had happened, but all he could think about was the dropped call with Gavin. Anything after that was a blank. Maybe he had tripped and hit his head?

Michael shifted his body slightly, surprised to find that he wasn’t sitting on the hard dirt floor. No, whatever he was resting on was too warm to be ground. It almost felt like one of those bathroom rugs but nicer, more expensive maybe. Thick fur, almost like an animals fur. It felt almost soothing against his chest - oh, his shirt was gone?

His pants were still on, but his shirt was definitely gone as he felt a sudden gust of cold wind touch his back. He shivered. What happened to him? Had he just found this weird lump of fabric in the woods and decided to fall asleep on it just like that?

With a shaky hand, Michael rubbed at his eyes to see if it would help. No, still too dark and blurry for him to see anything clearly in front of him. How long had he been asleep? Had he hurt himself? Without his glasses it was gonna be even more difficult getting out of this shitty place. Light is what he needed, he realized. His phone was still alive, wasn’t it? All he had to do was grab it out of his pocket and -

Michael’s breath caught and his heart thudded painfully.

There was a face right in front of his own, maybe eight inches away.

“Holy fuck,” he tried to yell, but he’d been so startled that it was more of a gasp, voice cracking. His body was tense and his heart was trying to break out of his ribs.

The eyes of the face opened, casting a red glow over everything around them. Michael could see now that what he was sitting on was this creatures lap. Fur covered its chest and stomach, but the legs and arms seemed human, as well as the face itself. They were also blonde.

“Don’t worry, you haven’t been hurt yet. Won’t be hurt,” it told him, frowning. “I’m sorry. Um. that probably sounded threatening? I’m uh. I’ve never done this before.”

“You…you…,” Michael swallowed, licked his lips, tried to remember how breathing worked. “What the everloving fuck are you?”

“I’m Ryan,” Ryan replied. The sound of fluttering paper started behind him and- God, those were  _wings_.

“No no no, you. No. What  _are_  you?”

“Oh! Um, haha sorry. Well I believe people have labeled me as a Moth Man? But I’m actually a…you know, that opens up too many cans of worms. I’m a Moth Man I guess,” he explained.

“You…you’re a moth.”

“Well, kind of. Yes and no. I like to think I’m more human than moth seeing as I have no moth thoughts? At least I like to hope that I don’t have the thoughts of a moth. Or the emotions. But then that brings up the question of what exactly makes human thoughts and feelings different than those of a moth? Oh, I’m rambling,” Ryan blathered. “Anyway, I’m very happy to meet you. Nervous as well, haha.”

Michael wasn’t paying too much attention at this point, more focused on getting off of this creatures lap and out of the woods. “Right. Well. I guess I should be going. It’s late and my roommates will be worried that I’m still out.”

“Well you came out so far, I should at least give you something in return,” Ryan replied. His face was suddenly even closer to Michael’s, and Michael couldn’t help but glance at the man’s pink lips. “I mean, you’ve already offered. I should take what I can.”

“Take what? What the fuck are you talking -” Michael was cut off by the press of lips against his own. Um. Uh. Okay.

He should have flinched back, pulled away. Michael should have demanded that this moth thing let him go so he could run back home, where he had wifi and no weird cryptids trying to get to first base with him. It wouldn’t have been hard to keep this all a secret, the lads weren’t going to believe him either way. _You actually made out with some weird forest monster? Yeah okay Michael, sure._

Instead, Michael let his eyes flutter shut as he pressed deeper into the kiss. Hey, if all a scary monster in the forest wanted to do was make out, might as well go with it, right?

If anyone had asked him before that night what he thought kissing a moth man would feel like, he probably would have told Gavin to fuck off because what the shit kind of question is that? Dumbass. Now that he was in the moment, his answer would have changed to “soft”.

Ryan’s hands had come up to hold his face, and a thumb was gently rubbing at his cheek as they kept kissing. Michael was embarrassed to admit it, but he loved the build up of kissing leading into desperate making out. He couldn’t stop his breath from hitching every time Ryan would pull away to kiss him again, nor could he stop himself from trying to grind down into his lap, hips stuttering. Ryan’s tongue pressed against his bottom lip and Michael let his own lips part. If he hadn’t been on the guy’s lap, he would have been spreading his thighs open to let him get closer. Maybe let him pin him to the forest floor to -

The sudden feeling of Ryan’s tongue filling his mouth had him almost gagging. Okay so scratch that idea, the tongue was a fucking mindfreak moment too apparently.

“Is something wrong?” Ryan asked as he pulled away, tongue sliding back into his mouth and oh God Michael was going to have nightmares about that.

“How fucking long is your tongue?!” Michael shouted. Ryan’s brows furrowed as he shrugged.

“I don’t know. What’s that matter?”

“Uh. Dude. That’s way too long to go anywhere near my fucking mouth. Holy shit.”

Ryan’s eyes brightened, which was a bit painful to Michael’s own as the red increased. “Oh! I understand now. Don’t worry, I can put it elsewhere for you.” Michael was gently grabbed by the shoulders and eased back onto the grass, surprised to find that it was oddly soft for dirty ground. “Just give me a moment to get you ready.”

“Ready? For what? Also why the hell is my shirt gone by the way,” Michael asked.

“Oh. When I found you, your shirt was stuck on a branch and had ripped most of the way off. I helped it along so I could get you comfortable while I waited for you to wake up,” Ryan explained as he repositioned himself between Michael’s spread legs. Michael wanted to demand more explanation from the creature, but he was quickly distracted by Ryan’s warm lips pressing to his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning as the wet mouth burned a path down his body. Michael’s chest wasn’t the most sensitive on its own, and he got no pleasure from his nipples being touched, but watching Ryan’s mostly human form making its way down was enough to get a problem started in his jeans. As long as he ignored the wings, anyway…

Hands tugged at his belt loops, a silent question that Michael answered by lifting his hips off the ground to help them pull his jeans down, not even caring that he was basically naked in the middle of the woods with a weird creature pressing open mouth kisses to his hipbones. Michael was mostly blaming all of his impulses on the fact that Gavin and Jeremy had been throwing their weird not-relationship aura around so much that it had finally hit Michael too. He just didn’t expect himself to be this desperate for it already.

“Hey come on don’t just stop down there, keep going,” he demanded. Ryan glanced up at him for a moment before he was ripping Michael’s underwear off. “Hey!”

“You told me to keep going,” Ryan reminded him. Michael huffed, but he didn’t protest any more. How could he when he was about to get a blowjob? He let his eyes slide shut, tensing as he felt hot breath pass over the head of his dick. There we go, almost there -

The warmth moved lower suddenly, down between his thighs and under his cock. “There we go,” Ryan muttered. Michael cried out at the sudden feeling of wetness against his puckered hole. Oh God, he was gonna be rimmed by this monster.

“Hey, hey now I. I didn’t agree to that,” he stammered. Ryan glanced up at him again, and Michael felt himself trapped in his red gaze.

“You’ll like it, I promise. Just let yourself relax,” the creature soothed him. “I won’t let anything hurt. Moth’s honor.”

Michael wanted to say that was gonna be a firm fuck no from him. “Okay,” he said instead. Ryan nodded and turned his attention back to Michael’s ass.

Ryan licked at his hole slowly and Michael could only groan. He’d never been opened up like this before by someone else, let alone eaten out. Every time Ryan pressed his tongue harder against him had him gasping at the feeling. On his own he’d only managed to comfortably get two fingers in, and he had to guess that Ryan’s feel like at least three if he got it farther in.

“Oh God, are you gonna fuck me with your tongue?” Michael asked. Ryan made no response, but Michael could feel him pressing harder against his hole, finally pressing past his rim. The second it pushed through, it was quick to move even deeper inside him. Michael couldn’t catch a breath as it moved, his cock throbbing hard against his stomach at the pressure. It had to have been a few good inches long from the way it was already rubbing at his prostate, making him moan.

Fuck it, he decided. If he was gonna get rimmed, he might as well enjoy it.

“That feels so good, oh fuck,” he groaned. His hips lifted off the ground as he tried to fuck himself back onto the tongue, but hands gripped him quickly. “No please, I need more come on,” he whined.

Ryan seemed to be content with listening to his pleas as he started to slide his tongue in and out, a mimic of a cock thrusting deep and fucking him open. Michael moaned and spread his legs as far as he could against the ground, desperate for more and not embarrassed about it. He moved one of his own hands down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself in time with every press of Ryan’s tongue against his sweet spot. He was so close already, he wasn’t used to the feeling of someone else doing all the work down there. The warm bubbling in his stomach felt so good, and his hand sped up desperately to chase the feeling.

“Yeah, yeah come on,” he begged. “I’m so close, just like that yeah.” He ran his other hand through his hair, eyes unfocused as he stared up at the sky. The pleasure was building up - up - up - he was almost there -

Michael couldn’t stop his loud whine as Ryan pulled away from him, his tongue sliding out with no resistance. “No no no come back, what the fuck Ryan what the fuck.”

“You’re ready for the next step, don’t you think Michael?” Michael tensed as Ryan began to move, his thighs pressing between Michael’s until he could feel the bump of the monster’s own hardness pressing against his skin. “I’ll go slow.”

“How do you know my name? I never told you,” Michael accused, eyes widening in fright. Did Ryan hurt him? Is that why he couldn’t remember anything?

Ryan went sheepish again. “Oh, that. Um…I was coming up to you while you were on the phone and I overheard your name. I startled you, and when you turned away in surprise you got caught on a branch. It ripped your shirt and you fell and took a little bump. I’m so sorry.”

“God that’s embarrassing uh. Let’s pretend I didn’t ask,” Michael shook his head. “Wait so uh, next step, what’s that about? I’m down for jerking each other off if that’s what’s up.”

“Not exactly, no,” Ryan replied. “More of, well, this.” He arched his hips and suddenly Michael felt something pressing against his wet hole. Oh.

“Oh. Wait. Wait wait wait no. That. I can’t! You only used spit!” Michael argued. Ryan moved closer to him until he was pinning Michael to the ground. Soft kisses were pressed to his cheeks and Ryan made a soft humming noise.

“I’ll be gentle with you, my sweet one,” he promised. Michael couldn’t stop the warmth from flooding his cheeks at the pet name. Ryan slowly rubbed the tip of his cock against his hole, then began to carefully press his length in. Michael was already finding problems with this, as Ryan’s length seemed to be a bit bigger than his tongue, somehow.

Michael couldn’t hold back his whimpers. “Fuck I don’t. I don’t know if I can even take it all Ryan.” The slow building pressure of Ryan’s cock sliding wetly into him was almost frustrating, and if Michael wasn’t so worried about somehow being injured - what with the lube being mostly weird monster saliva - he would have yanked him closer. Instead, he could feel his thighs trembling on either side of Ryan’s hips, spread as wide as Michael could get them. His breathing was shaky as Ryan pressed in further, getting about halfway before Michael squeezed his eyes shut. “No, fuck, you can’t just, you have to stop. You’re so big, man,” he protested.

“Yeah,” Ryan’s reply was breathless, awed almost. “You’re so small, Michael. I can already feel you getting so full from me.” Michael cursed the shiver that went through him at the words. Ryan hadn’t exactly been able to talk while he’d been rimming him, but he hadn’t expected dirty talk to pour out of his mouth. Fuck. He opened his eyes again to meet Ryan’s own. His breathing was harsh, as though he was the one being fucked instead of Michael, his body tensed where Michael was pressed against him. He dimly realized that Ryan was holding back, trying to keep still and not go against Michael’s wishes. It was sweet, in a weird way, he guessed.

He opened his mouth to speak - what he planned to say Michael had no idea - but all he could do was groan as Ryan began to slowly slide back out of him. “Yes Michael, just like that. Let me know it feels good,” Ryan’s voice was almost a growl and Michael couldn’t breathe again. His length dragged along Michael’s walls as he pulled out until just the tip rubbed at the wet rim. Michael let his eyes fall from Ryan’s dark gaze, down to where his own hardness was leaking, lower to the large cock that had seconds before been stretching him open so nice. It startled him how much he wanted it back inside of him. All of it, if he could somehow manage to get over his fear of it.

Ryan’s hands held tight to his hips, and Michael couldn’t stop his gasp as Ryan suddenly thrust back into his hole, cock sinking a bit deeper than before but still not his entire length. That didn’t matter to Michael, he was so focused on the teasing brush of the head nudging at his prostate and causing warmth to shoot up his spine.

“Oh…oh God,” Michael breathed out as he clenched around Ryan’s length. He could feel himself giving in, letting the monster take advantage of him. Submitting. “Ryan I’m so full, fuck.” He let his eyes fall shut, head falling back against the soft grass below them. His cock throbbed against his stomach, wet and leaking and  _aching_.

“Is this enough for you?” Ryan asked, slowly rocking his hips up and making Michael whimper. The head rubbed at his prostate with each small thrust and Michael felt like he was melting. “Breeding you would feel even better if you could take me all the way, but this will still feel good for the both of us I promise.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, not listening anymore. “It’s so good. It. Please, please give me more Ryan. I need it,” he begged instead.

“I’ve picked such a perfect bride,” Ryan spoke almost too soft for Michael to catch it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as long as he kept rocking against his sweet spot.

He was surprised with himself by how quickly he started to crave the fullness, almost embarrassed even. His past relationships he rarely ever bottomed, Michael had no interest in it really. How quick he was changing his tune now, loving the hot wet drag against his walls as he was filled and fucked into the soft sweet smelling forest floor.

“You’re so big,” he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Babbling, really. His fists clenched at the grass below them. “I don’t even know how you’re able to even fuck me, I’m stretched open so wide for you like this but I can’t even take it all.” The growl Ryan gave in return had him leaking even more onto his stomach with a soft pleased sigh. “God yeah, just like that Ryan keep. Keep going, yeah.”  Pleasure was building warm and sharp in his stomach as Ryan fucked him open, he wanted to come so badly.

“Soon you’ll take all of me, Michael,” Ryan growled as he fucked into him faster, the head of his cock rubbing almost painfully at Michael’s prostate. “I’m going to make you come, and then I’ll keep going until you’re full of me. Breed my perfect little bride.”

His eyes opened wide and with a shocked gasp of breath Michael felt himself come, mouth formed into a soft o as he shook through his orgasm. Soft lips pressed to his cheek as he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Holy fucking…wow,” he finally muttered.

“Um,” Ryan said, mouth still pressed to his cheek. “That’s a good response, right?”

“You’re damn right it -…oh,” Michael had started to sit up, but realized he couldn’t. He shifted his hips carefully, feeling himself clench around Ryan. “You uh. You’re still. Um. In me?”

“Yes,” Ryan answered. Michael groaned under his breath while Ryan slowly pulled out, his own cock twitching in interest but he knew it was gonna stay soft for a while. He felt bad that Ryan hadn’t come, but, well. He couldn’t do anything about that.

“There we go, that’s better -  _oh holy fuck Ryan_ ,” Michael shouted as Ryan suddenly thrust back in. His hands let go of the ground and shot up to grab at Ryan’s arms, his shoulders, fuck, anything he could reach.

“I’ve told you what I planned to do,” Ryan spoke much too calmly for a guy - a monster - setting an almost jackhammer pace of his thrusts. “I’m going to breed you, my sweet one. Does it feel good?”

Michael swallowed roughly, his eyes unable to focus so he let them fall shut. “I. I don’t know? It. It’s a lot,” he gasped out. The sweet, warm feeling of being fucked was overwhelming, and very quickly leaning into _too much_  for him to deal with. His cock was making a valiant effort of trying to get hard again, but it was pointless. Sparks shot up his spine as his sweet spot was once again hit and he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering at the aching pleasure.

“I’m not going to stop until you’ve said that exact word, Michael,” Ryan warned. Michael couldn’t clench down as much as he had before his orgasm, body soft and pliant after coming. Ryan had no trouble sliding his entire length the rest of the way into Michael.

“Oh,” Michael breathed out. Ryan had stopped thrusting after pressing in fully, his hips flush against Michael’s ass. “That…that’s…I’m -”

“Michael,” Ryan interrupted, “you’re crying.”

What? Michael took his hand off Ryan’s shoulder and rubbed at his eyes, startled to find them wet. He’d never done that before. “If you want me to finish, I can pull out-”

“No,” Michael protested. “You can’t, I -” he swallowed, trying to focus on words and not just whining until Ryan kept going. “Ryan, you said you’re gonna breed me. Learn to keep your promise, ya fuck.”

“Well, if you’re sure then I guess I’ll keep going,” Ryan agreed.

Michael let his head roll back against the ground as Ryan fucked him, unable to even speak at this point. Everything was pleasure right on the line of pain, way too much of a good thing and Michael wanted all of it. He squirmed as he was fucked open, focusing on the wet feeling of Ryan using him to come. His cheeks flushed as he thought of how Ryan was breeding him, dominating him completely with his cock. God, and the fact he was calling him his bride? He should have been freaked out, fuck, he should have stopped him the second he came.

“I’m going to come soon,” Ryan growled, thrusting even deeper than before and making Michael cry out. “You’ll be mine Michael, all mine.”

“Y-Yours,” Michael managed to gasp. “All yours, Ryan.”

Ryan comes with a shout and a tenseness in his entire body, his grip on Michael’s hips turning purple. Michael swears his own vision blurs as he’s filled with heat, Ryan’s length pulsing inside of him. It takes what feels like hours for Ryan to finish, but soon it seems to stop. Ryan hums in the back of his throat as he pulls out slowly, and Michael gasps as the come starts to drip out of his hole. God, how much did the guy come? It felt like a mess already.

“Don’t worry, Michael. I’ll take care of you,” Ryan cooed softly. Michael felt his eyes growing heavy as Ryan started to clean him with a wet cloth. Where he got it, he had no idea. “It’s your ripped shirt. I have some water bottles with me as well,” he answered Michael’s silent question. Michael hummed in response, he was so tired now. A nap couldn’t hurt him right now.

Warmth surrounded him as Ryan cuddled close, and he let himself curl into the creature’s side. It was so nice, falling asleep snuggled up to someone that cared about him…

“Sleep, sweet one,” Ryan crooned. Michael did as he was told.

–

“I can’t believe I’m about to do a walk of shame out of the fucking forest,” Michael muttered to himself. It was early in the morning, by the way the sun sat above the horizon he guessed around seven. The Moth Man - Ryan - slumbered on behind him, laid out on the ground and making Michael wince at the thought of his back pain. Michael eyed his ripped and tattered shirt on the ground with a sigh. No way he was gonna try taking that home, especially with the jizz stains on it now.

He glanced back at Ryan with a sigh. It’s not that he didn’t like the guy. He’d enjoyed last night, even though at times he was afraid of what was going to happen. It was more shock than actual fear, looking back over everything. And Ryan had helped him through it, by God did he do a good job. He was probably saving this night in his spank bank for a long while, along with all of his other guilty fantasies. With a soft “Goodbye” tossed over his shoulder, he began to make his way out of the forest. Walking away, he had no way to notice the sliver of eyes watching him make his trek home.

Overall, it only took him about twenty minutes to get home, on top of the ten he’d spend walking out of the forest. If he was lucky, one of the guys would still be home and they’d go get McDonalds with him for breakfast.

“Hey assholes, I’m home!” he shouted as he opened the door. Gavin and Jeremy both looked up from the couch, eyes wide.

“Bloody hell Michael, we were starting to think you got hurt!” Gavin exclaimed as they both stood up.

“We were about to head out there to look for you, after we got breakfast,” Jeremy added, looking Michael over. “What the fuck happened to your shirt?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a long weird story. Can we just go get McDonalds after I grab a shirt from my room?” At their matching nods, Michael rushed to his room to grab some clean clothes. If they were quick, he’d still have time to grab a sausage biscuit. He was always a slut for sausage biscuits.

“Are you guys paying? I didn’t manage to get any good pictures last night, and -”

“Michael, you have a visitor,” Gavin called from the other room, voice oddly flat. Michael blinked. Who would be visiting him? He only knew about six people. Michael rushed into the living room and came to a quick stop. Blonde hair, blue eyes that weren’t glowing red, a cute nose and lips. Black jeans, furred chest, wings, and head antennae that he somehow didn’t notice before. Fuck, Ryan followed him home.

His roommates stared at Ryan as Michael tried to let the floor swallow him alive. How the fuck is he gonna explain this to them without sounding insane?

“Uh…look, this was all an accident, I swear on my damn life,” he offered.

“Hello Michael’s friends,” Ryan greeted cheerfully.

“Michael I was kidding about the fucking a monster thing, holy fuck,” Jeremy muttered. Michael sputtered, waving an arm in Ryan’s direction.

“Dude, do you actually think I planned this?” he demanded. Jeremy opened his mouth, but Ryan cut him off.

“Oh! I left your guide back in my nest, I’m so sorry Michael,” Ryan admitted sheepishly, his wings curling closer to his body. “I don’t think you’d need it now, seeing as you’ve uh. Managed to “Win Your Local Cryptids Heart” as the article says. Haha.”

The pink on Ryan’s cheeks was cute, but Michael couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Wait wait wait, is that why you - why we - I’m -”

“It was very brave of you to try finding a soulmate in such a forward way, I find it very attractive,” Ryan tells him. “I’m glad that I found you first before any other suitors approached.”

“I need to go to bed now. I’m dreaming all of this I fucking know it.” Michael rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “I did not just accidentally snag a boyfriend monster from the woods.”

“You two have fun, me and Gavin are fucking off for the weekend,” Jeremy called out over his shoulder, dragging Gavin with him out of the house. Ryan looked over to him, a happy grin on his face.

Well. Fuck. Guess this was his life now.

“I was really looking forward to that sausage biscuit, too.”


End file.
